An entertainment system for home use which not only executes a game program but also can reproduce a moving picture has been proposed. In the entertainment system for home use, a GPU generates a three-dimensional image using a polygon (refer to, for example, PTL 1).
It always is a significant issue how efficiently an image is displayed irrespective of whether the image is a moving picture or a still image. Therefore, various technologies have been developed and placed into practical use in various fields such as a compression technology, a transmission technology, an image processing technology and a displaying technology of image data, and it has become possible for high definition images to be enjoyed familiarly in a variety of situations.